


Stray Kids Scenarios

by mihigh3725



Series: Imagines [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Amusement Park, Angst, Birthdays, Cuddles, Dates, Fluff, Gen, I'm tagging the triggers first, Imagines, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kisses, Leaving, Scenarios, Short Stories, a different imagine per chapter, implied depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihigh3725/pseuds/mihigh3725
Summary: A collection of Stray Kids X Reader scenarios!Chapters will be titled as Angst and Fluff respectively.





	1. Hyunjin (Fluff)

Imagine Hyunjin confessing to you with a bouquet of you favorite flowers and chocolates while the two of you are at a cafe.   
Imagine his blush when you say yes and him jumping away from you because  
“I can’t hold your hand, they’re too delicate and sof-“   
“You’re shy, Mr.Hwang .”   
“I-Ye”  
He can’t even maintain eye contact with you for too long because you’re so cute and he hasn’t even wrapped his head around the idea that you are his soulmate so he wouldn’t say such a cheesy thing to you. Yet.


	2. Hyunjin Fluff

Imagine Hyunjin’s hands sneaking around your waist as he teaches you how to slow dance. The both of you try to look as serious as possible while dancing but keep bursting into laughter and eventually give up slow dancing for something more fast paced and silly. To Hyunjin, it doesn’t matter that you suck at dancing and may not like it too much but the fact that you’re there with him dancing just because he asked you to, means the world to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @astrayminho !!


End file.
